The Jeblana Tribe: A Guide
Let's start off with a legend: Long ago, in a land far, far away there was an eevee. This Eevee, whose name long forgotten, was an amazing sailor. He went on voyage after voyage after voyage discovering new land and finding treasures. On one of his voyages he got lost in a storm, the boat, severely broken, most of his crew had lost their lives in a storm, but few still lived; a few caterpie and other eevee's. With the boat sinking rapidly, he commanded the crew to abandon ship. They swam for hours and eventually saw land. This land now known as Elptipol. Location: The Jeblana Tribe is a part of the West Indies on an island called Elptipol. The mons living there say it was the name given by the banana god (Don't worry, we'll get to that later). It is quite tropical and rainy there. There are many islands and tribes surrounding, none of which know about the Jeblana tribe's island. History: The earliest traces of mons on the island goes back 400 years. The first Pokemon appeared to be bug types, eevees and eeveelutions (excluding glaceon). During the years more types of pokemon have been seen. Species/Population: Most of the island consists of eevees and few eeveelutions. There is also a large population of bug-types (such as caterpie, wurmple, venipede and their evolutions). As said earlier there are few of any other type of pokemon, but their are some oddballs; dratini, gastly, abra, etc. There are approximately 120 Pokemon on the island, but there are hard to count because they're very energetic. Religion: WARNING: The religion is crazy, but it is very important to the tribe. In Jeblana religion (Nana of Ba) there is four very important figures: the banana god, the orange god and the invisible god. *Orange god: The orange god was in control of moving the sun across the sky. If he became angry then he would cover up the sun and make it rain, and thunder! To keep the orange god from getting too upset, the Jeblana people would sacrifice blocks of dirt to him, but he still had a temper and would thunder now and then. Soon a plague hit the realm where the orange god lived and he died in the night. *Banana god: Without the orange god to keep the sun moving, it would be an endless night. The banana god knew what to do: he sacrificed himself to the dead orange god and the sun began to move again, and morning came. *Invisible god: This god gave the Pokemon magic powers. He taught them how to make disappearing cloaks that could hide them and their island. The Invisible god still lives with them today, but you can't see him-- he's invisible. *The God god: He just created the universe and everything in it. Explanation: The cloaks make the wearers disappear if done correctly: When flash is used light reflects off the inside of the cloak turning the wearer invisible (like a David Copperfield). The reason there are no invaders is because the island is surrounded by a sea mirage (water droplets reflecting the light so perfectly the island appears to not be there). Culture: The mons thought if their god sacrificed himself, they should sacrifice something, too. The mons decided they should sacrifice bananas to the sun. Everyday the people of the tribe sacrifice bananas to keep the sun moving. On Sunday they all gather and celebrate a week of sun. And they all sacrifice bananas at the temple! If you don not sacrifice for four days in a row you are punished!! Punishment: There is one type of punishment.... the worst.... most horrifying.....with unending pain and anger... PUSH-UPs! The badness of the crime determines how many you would do. Not sacrificing is the worst crime, punishable by 50 push-ups. Stealing will get you 35. Not following important directions will get you 10. So on and so forth. Architecture: No one really builds houses, the mons just change the area up a bit and then you've got a home. Roofs are made with large leaves and walls (should be called things that hold up the ceiling) are made out of trees. The older homes are more decorated and changed. Take Royalty for instance. Royalty homes are the oldest buildings in the villages and most complex; with branches twisted and broken to make beautiful decorations. Royalty homes look like mansions. The walls are complete and the ceiling are mostly made of glass, to see outside. Economy: Kids start going to school at the age of six and stop elementary when they're 12. Then they can choose to go and learn about anything in college, to get any job. You get payed for your job with money (pretty stuff you keep). There is no need to buy food, there is food all over the place. With money they buy jewels, clothes and other little things. Government: The government is a monarchy. The current ruler is King Mokity. He has been ruler since he was 9 years old because his father, and ruler before him died. Mokity was the only boy relative of his alive so he had to become king. When he went to Aether, he met King Alaric and formed an alliance. Now if Aether needs any help the mons of Jeblana are on their side! The Flag: The flag symbolizes liberty and bananas for all. Also it represents the religion. The orange representing the Sun. The two bananas on the side represent the moon. The rainbow represents light and invisible-ness. The David's stars, on the top and bottom, represent the creator and all his wonders! ---- Guide written by: Noibat-the-NightWing Original post: The Jeblana Tribe: A Guide Category:Library